


Thundertale - An Original AU

by Thunder_Owlysa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Owlysa/pseuds/Thunder_Owlysa
Summary: Soon after getting to the Surface, monsters started getting strange powers. Of course, they already had their attacks and all that before, but now this is something new.Even humans were getting them.By the end of the first week since monsterkind's return, about everyone in Ebott City had them.Well, all except some certain humans and monsters.I KNEW IT THIS SUMMARY SUCKED DIDN'T IT





	1. A New 'Happy Ending'

**Author's Note:**

> WREEE IM FINALLY DONE WIV DIS AAHAHAHAHAA IM SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP RN ITS FRICKIN 1 AM ALR BUT IDC

The fiery sun began to disappear over the horizon, lighting up the sky in a blaze of glory. The greens of the trees far away turned yellow in the dying light, and the monsters were mesmerized, watching it all for the first time in their lives.

Well, all except Sans and Frisk.

Sans sighed. He was just content with this run being a True Pacifist. It has been too many Genocide runs without a single True Pacifist for too long. What with the previous timeline…

Sans stood at the end of the golden hallway as he awaited Frisk (no, not Frisk, it's Chara, why can't his stupid brain remember that?!), who was walking straight up to him. "Hey Sansy~ Where have you been? I was waiting for you after Papyrus died this time and you don't seem to have showed up. Do you not care for him anymore? Wow, even you realised he was just free EXP." Chara taunted. The truth was, Sans really couldn't be bothered anymore. What was the point? It's all just going to reset anyway. Again and again and again, like it always does. Sans knows they won't stop until they see him break. And, screw them, he's not going to let them see him break: Flowey and Chara are never gonna get what they want from him. Sans tried ignoring them and recited his lines. "Ouch, Sans. Not even gonna talk to me? I feel hurt. Oh well. I always enjoyed listening to you monologue anyway." It was at this point that something happened: Sans still didn't know why he did what he did, or even what he did to begin with, but whatever it was that made him do whatever that he did, he was glad that thing he did happened, whatever it was, even if he can't remember what it was that he did.

Because one moment he was about to start the battle, and the next everything flashed white, forcing him to have to shut his eyes tight unless he plans on going blind anytime soon (which he doesn't), and when he opened his eyes again, Chara was no more. In their place lay a sobbing Frisk.

The next moment, everything was RESET again, but not by Frisk, however (from what Sans is seeing, anyway), and, once again, Sans could only hope that that was the final RESET to take place should the next run be a True Pacifist.

And that led them to the present right now. Sans still has no idea whatsoever at whatever it was that he told that demon in order to bring Frisk back, and put Chara back into whatever hell they crawled out from, but as far as he's concerned, it's none of his business. Right now, he's more focused on remembering his lines, right before the script finishes for this run. Right on time, Papyrus asks, "HEY SANS...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

"we call that 'the sun', my friend."

"THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!!!"

It was this moment that everything flashed white again.

Frisk didn't know what happened. One moment they were looking down at themselves and her friends/family from the sky above, and the next they were themselves again. They decided to just ignore it, thinking it was probably just nothing but their eyes playing tricks on them. Frisk let her attention divert back to the view of the sunset and smiled widely, always getting awe-struck by the beautiful sunset no matter how many times they have had witnessed it.

They were enjoying the beautiful sunset when the weather took a drastic change. Before long, it was pouring like cats and dogs. Frisk frowned. This has never happened before in any of their RESETs. They looked at Sans, and realised he also has no idea whatsoever at the cause of the sudden change in the weather. Sans met their confused gaze, and he just shrugged. Frisk was about to head towards him to talk to him about the strange weather in this timeline when they heard Toriel calling them, asking them to stay with her as everyone quickly made their way towards the city. Sans shot Frisk a look that says 'we'll talk about this later', and with that teleported to his brother's side, his signature grin having already slid back into place. Frisk figured that the weather probably was just acting up, so they just shrugged it off.

But not Sans.

Sans looked around his surroundings, trying to spot any differences to the mountain. Hey, when you've been up on the exact same mountain walking the exact same path for over a million times looking at the exact same things for over a million times as well you'd start memorizing small random details of things. Nothing seems out of place so far...At least, Sans hasn't seen anything that looks out of place yet, anyway. He thought back to the last run, which was the 109th (yes, he had been keeping count) Genocide run in a row, at the time where when he was supposed to die...Upon thinking of that, Sans shuddered. He decided to just brush it off, like he always had. 'this is probably the only true pacifist you're getting in a long time before everything resets once again, so try to be normal for that long and not let anyone find out you're fucking broken whatsoever. hopefully the kid doesn't manage to convince the weed to come live with us this time 'round...that did not end well for both of us last pacifist…' On that happy note, Sans made sure his fake smile was more broader and wider before catching up with the group, having fallen behind when he was lost in his own train of thoughts.


	2. My Aim In This Chapter is to Confuse Everyone and Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink + Unidentified Sans and Creature = this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HOOMANZ I AM BACK I SAID I WONT ABANDON DIS FIC AND IT WOULD UPDATE RLLY SLOWLY, AND I KEEP MY WORD AND MEANT IT, SO YEAH, NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY/FIC, AND HERE YA GO, A NEW CHAP!!  
this time i would update more often tho TwT;b

Location: Doodle Sphere  
SOULs Detected: Unknown  
Attack? [ Yes * Do Not]  
Eavesdrop? [ *Yes No]

Ink sat on Broomie in the Doodle Sphere as he looked at the piece of paper that is the original universe Undertale. He then looked back, voice full of uncertainty as he asked the Sans standing (floating? How does gravity work in the Doodle Sphere qwq-) behind him, “Are you sure you want to do this?” The Sans’s eyes flared with a bright cyan blue and pure black with a tint of barely visible yellow left flame, before he regained control again and replied, “yeah, i’m sure.” Ink hesitantly opened a portal into Undertale, and the two Sanses stepped in together.

Just as the portal was about to close, however, the unidentified Sans sensed another presence nearby, and then decided to use his magic to call on Player and get them to deal with 5+-/3.

The creature, having realised this, quickly summons a portal of its own to Undertale, where Ink and the unidentified Sans were heading, but does so a little too slow. The Player’s brown eyes shone with an unknown trait, flashing light blue but not giving off the aura PATIENCE SOULs usually would give off. The Player summons their pure black to light blue gradient coloured ridiculously long sword- ‘wait, sword? Weren’t all Players’ weapons a knife? And why is the sword pure black? Looks like I’m going to have to investigate this further later on,’ the creature thought to itself, sighing as it readied itself for the attack, giving itself a solid humanoid form. Player was about to strike, but then they suddenly disappeared. The creature, confused, was then ambushed from behind by the Player. ‘So this one knows how to teleport,’ it thought to itself. ‘Well, 2 can play that game.’

Meanwhile as the two were fighting in the Doodle Sphere, Ink and the unidentified Sans were in Undertale, on the Surface right outside the Barrier. “Looks like this timeline’s a Pacifist run. Given that the sun’s setting, I’d say we only have at most about 15 minutes left before Classic and his friends surface.” Ink commented. The unidentified Sans turned to Ink apologetically, “listen, Ink, uhh we sorta need to go to another au, doesn’t matter which, as long as it’s not here or the doodle sphere, uh, right now.” Ink was about to argue back when the unidentified Sans quickly interrupted him before he could get words out of his mouth and explained to him what that went down just as they were leaving the Doodle Sphere and how the creature would know that they would be in Undertale so they must leave it and throw the creature off-track.

After the unidentified Sans finished speaking, Ink let out a long sigh, “Fiiiine, let’s go. Aftertale sound good? I’m sure Geno would welcome the extra company.”

“let’s just hope Death ain’t there, ‘cause while you’re immune to his touch, i’m not.”

“Chillax, it’s the SAVE Screen, you won’t be affected by his touch and die the moment you step out of there...I think.”

The unidentified Sans rolled his eye sockets, “let’s just go already.” Ink put his hands up in mock surrender before making another portal to Aftertale, and the two jumped in.

This particular Player seemed rather hard to defeat, and it was only because said Player legit just announced when they were on top of the creature, having it pinned down and it not admitting defeat, that they got bored, then disappeared, did the creature manage to finally escape and get into Undertale. Just as it reached there, however, the one thing which caught its eyes that made it howl in pure anger was the splotch of ink, shining against the setting sunlight and mocking it, letting it know that it had gotten here too late, and that that stupid Sans and his little friend Ink had both already left, and went to who even knows which AU already. The creature in its fury forgot about keeping up its humanoid look, and soon no longer looks like a human and instead like some weird orb-like floating puddle-ish creature.

After calming down, the creature, hiding itself up in the clouds, thought about the available options it had to go after Ink and his little friend. It could always just follow Error around, though it didn’t really like being in the Anti-Void for too long, it didn’t want to drive itself into insanity as Error had and risk becoming an error itself, after all. Waiting in the Doodle Sphere was also out of the question, Ink’s little friend probably would make sure they’re not going back there anytime soon. Frustrated, it let out a low growl. This Sans was driving it nuts!

Just then, the creature overheard a Papyrus speaking, snapping it out of its thoughts. It looked over to see the Undertale gang. ‘So the human decided to finally do a Pacifist run huh? At least I benefitted something out of this...mess.’ It thought to itself, recalling the last time it was in Undertale, just passing by when it noticed how quiet the place was. It initially thought it had at one point crossed over and entered an Underfell AU or something, but it then realised this was still Undertale, then realised it was probably a Genocide run in this timeline, so, being the helpful creature it is, it decided to help Classic Sansy here out, getting rid of the Player possessing Frisk pretending to be Chara. And what did it get in return? Ink and his little friend’s attention(s?) and this whole mess it ended up in. The multiverse these days… The creature let out a huff, shaking its non-existent head.

It looked back down at the Frisk of Undertale. ‘Welp, I have nowhere in mind to go as of right now, and no way of locating Ink and his friend that would work without me going insane for now, why not mess with Frisky for a bit? Matter of fact, let’s give them a little something new to enjoy and ponder about before Frisky here decides to RESET again?’ The creature thought mischievously. It then proceeded to zap some electricity into Frisk, having them body swap for half a second, but half a second was all it took for it to look up at itself as Frisk, sending them the most evillish-like creepy-ish smile it could make with Frisk’s face and making sure they saw it, giving them something to ponder over, and to ensure that they won’t get bored anytime soon, keeping them curious about this little ‘mystery’ and determined to solve it, thus ensuring that the timeline won’t be getting RESET anytime soon.

Once the creature swapped back to its own body and its staring at Frisk again, it quickly turned itself into a cloud, blending in to the clouds in the sky so as to make sure that Frisk would not be capable of finding it. It thought to itself, ‘Your welcome Classic.’, pouting at how it didn’t and wouldn’t be able to even get a thank you from Classic once again. It then decided to add another little extra detail to this True Pacifist ending before they made their way towards human civilization, summoning a rainstorm. It chuckled as it watched the Sans of Undertale and Frisk exchange looks, Classic shrugging and giving Frisk a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look and Frisk curiously looking back up into the sky trying to spot it, but obviously failing, before looking at their goat mom and the Undertale gang finally making their way down the mountain towards human civilization, much earlier by a few minutes than they would’ve usually made their way down the mountain. It briefly wonders about how this, and the rainstorm, would affect this True Pacifist’s timeline altogether, but then mentally shrugs, telling itself that its not its problem.

Looking back at the now barely visible monsters who are mostly hidden from view under the trees for one last time, it then decided to finally take its leave from Undertale and decided to go back to Inky-hunting. It opened a portal to Underswap, thinking this was probably where the two went off to since its the first AU most would think of immediately after Undertale, and hopped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoyed dis chap! and hope u managed to get rlly confused!!  
*evilly Mwehs in a dark shady suspicious looking corner*

**Author's Note:**

> Btw expect these to update rlly slowly, I dun give up on my projects and, in dis case, fan-fic/org au, esp not a fic. Im juz a rlly slow writer, coz I oso hve a yt channel to take care of -w-;


End file.
